


January 24th

by holyhael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's January 24th, and that means two things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 24th

Sam held the phone tightly in his hands. Though it was a simple, modern phone, its weight made it feel like a brick. The screen would blacklight every thirty seconds, and he’d touch a button to keep the screen lit up, any button but  _call_.  
  
“Are you going to do it?” Jess asked him from behind. He felt her hands snake around his waist, comforting and familiar.  
  
“I’m not sure yet,” Sam answered. “I mean, what am I even going to say to him? We haven’t talked since I ran away.”  
  
“How about ‘ _happy birthday_ ’? I’m sure he’d love to hear that from his little brother.” She kissed his temple.  
  
All Sam could do was shrug because Jess didn’t know Dean. Although Sam knew his brother better than any person on the planet - idolized him, tried to model himself after him - he couldn’t predict what his reaction would be to a phone call, especially not since they hadn’t spoken in so long. Would he forgive Sam for running away, or would he be angry that it took something as inane as a birthday to make Sam call? Sam knew Dean didn’t put much stock in dates like Easter or Independence Day or birthdays, but maybe Dean would let Sam wish him one just for the sake of being normal.  
  
In the end, Sam shut the phone. When Jess remerged from the bedroom, all dressed up, there was a disappointed look in her expression. She’d been wanting for Sam to reconnect with his family ever since he told her they didn’t talk.  
  
“Ready?” he asked.  
  
Still, it wasn’t just Dean’s birthday, and Jess was beautiful, radiant.  
  
“I still don’t even know what I’m ready for,” Jess complained, but she was grinning just as much as Sam.  
  
“It’s a surprise.” He wrapped his arms around her, leaned down to kiss her. “You’ll like it.” They lost themselves in each other until Sam’s phone buzzed. Sam almost expected to see Dean’s name flash across the screen, although he wasn’t sure why. Instead, it was just his phone reminding him of his dinner reservations at one of the nicest restaurants in the Palo Alto area in half an hour.  
  
Presenting the phone screen for Jess to read, Sam murmured, “Happy birthday, Jess.”


End file.
